


Mistletoe

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, December - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: It's the 1st of December and Phil is in a festive moodso he hangs up some Mistletoe





	Mistletoe

Snowy days and frosty nights  
Everything looks cold and white  
Hangin' round the mistletoe  
Hangin' round the mistletoe

Christmas Day will soon be here  
And everybody's full of cheer  
Hangin' round the mistletoe  
Waitin' for you dear

Well, I've waited all year long  
Now the year is almost gone  
Hangin' round the mistletoe  
Hangin' round the mistletoe

But if that's what I got to do  
Just to get a kiss from you  
I'm hangin' round the mistletoe  
Waitin' for you dear

 

The 1st of December made Phil feel very festive  
he played Christmas music and decorated the house with mistletoe  
in the hallway he placed some above Dans door.

Dan woke up late and got dressed he went to open his door but almost bumping into Phil. Dan was surprised to see mistletoe above his door, Phil blushed and noticed Dans outfit of the day, a black jumper with a Santa face on it and  
a black pair of trousers. 

“Morning sleepy head, would u like some breakfast?” Said Phil smiling at Dan who stared at the mistletoe. “I rather be doing,  
something else right about now if you catch my drift.”  
Phil totally knew what Dan wanted as they both looked at the mistletoe.  
Boldly Dan leaned into kiss Phil on the lips, reaching one hand around  
Phil’s back pulling him closer. Phil moaned at being so close to Dan as  
he kissed him with more eagerness. 

 

Christmas is a special time  
To give and to receive  
For every little kiss you give me  
I will give you three

You ain't gonna miss one kiss  
That's one thing you'll never miss  
I'm hangin' round the mistletoe  
Waitin' for you dear

 

The kiss ended and they both stood silently admiring each other, “How about, some anime and cuddles?”  
Said Phil happily to Dan who grinned back at him.  
“Yes that would be great, you always know what I want.” 

Phil giggled and Dan chuckled to himself as the two walked together down the hallway. 

 

I've had my eyes on you  
For a long, long time  
So I'm asking Santa please  
Make that pretty guy mine

I've waited till I'm cold and blue  
Just to get a kiss from you  
Hangin' round the mistletoe  
Waitin' for you dear

Hangin' round the mistletoe  
Waitin' for you dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone 
> 
> Sorry I have posted a story in a long time but life gets busy sometimes, I want to thank you all  
> for reading my stories and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. 
> 
> I'm trying to work really hard on my punctuation , spelling and gramma please stick with me  
> thank you.


End file.
